The Heart
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Kanda loved Biology and he also loved Allen :KandaAllen, AU-ish, dark themes:


**Pairing**: KandaAllen  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Hoshino Katsura owns D.Gray-Man. I'm just a fan who likes to pair the characters together and throw them to weird situations 8D  
**Credits**: This is part 1 of 3 :D Though the other two are oneshots that can stand alone. Hehe. I didn't intend for something like this to be my first fic in the DGM fandom (I'm actually in the middle of writing two other KandaAllen fics) but. Hmm. Inspiration hit me while I was eating my dinner a few minutes ago. The two other oneshots would contain bits of RhodeLenalee and TykiLavi.  
**Warning**: **Horror-ish?** **Dark themes**. I don't want to give out anything because I don't want to spoil the story :( A bit of manga spoilers, but mostly deals with stuff that could happen. Or not. Haha. Consider it as an alternate (darker?) ending to DGM. Contains mild KandaAllen (so yaoi/shounen-ai). Unbetaed because I wanted to post this ASAP. So. Um. First DGM/KandaAllen fic, so let me know what you guys think…?

Kanda loved biology.

On some degree, Kanda understood why a lot of people deluded themselves with pairing him up with Lenalee: after all, besides missions and his training, he would usually help out in the Science Department. Lenalee frequented that department, delivering coffee to the overworked scientists there. Lenalee also loved to help out with the distasteful paperwork.

Despite rumors about his perfect mission reports, Kanda hated the idea of doing paperwork, so he would help out at the more hands-on part of the department.

It wasn't because he didn't hate being in this department. It was because—

"_You're good at this_," Komui had once said, eyes narrowed and face stern. Komui is a comrade and a brother, but his work as a scientist rises above all others. It was no secret that he is rather close to General Cross; Kanda wasn't surprised much when he saw the work Komui had first asked him to do.

It was a similar situation now, Kanda knew, but his hands were shaking slightly. _Tremors_, Kanda thought dully, _are going to make this mission difficult_.

This is a mission and Kanda will do anything to finish a mission superbly.

A person was crucified at the middle of the room, hands and feet bound securely to the white table. The only lights were those focused on that half-naked body. Komui's footsteps, followed by Kanda's, were the only sounds in the room.

The person wasn't moving at all, save for the shallow rise-and-fall of the chest.

"Sedated," Komui said as though it explained everything; Komui is a comrade and a brother to all, despite orders from the top brass.

Kanda gritted his teeth and gripped Mugen harder, the metal digging painfully against his palm.

"He's in a coma," Kanda remarked after a long while, black eyes fixated on staring at the body. Kanda wondered, what the other person would do if he weren't in a coma. Would he curse Kanda while flailing his arms to be free of his binds? Would he simply smirk challengingly and dare Kanda to touch his skin?

Komui didn't reply. Instead, he busied himself with preparing the things that Kanda would need later: scalpel, tongs, disinfectant, and others. They made a minor clanking sound as they rattled against each other.

"Why me?" _You could do this instead._

The older Lee paused. He didn't face the Exorcist who asked him.

_Because you're his friend, despite everything. Because you consider each other as rivals. Because you hate him._

_Because you love him._

There were so many things that Komui could have said. Instead, he opted for: "You're good at this."

Kanda is good at dissecting: his control of Mugen and any other sharp materials harnessed his skill. He has great hands: nimble and adaptable; he could make perfect cuts that only pierced the skin and not the blood vessels.

"I'll start as soon as you leave," Kanda said, unsheathing Mugen and placing it beside the other's pale body. Komui nodded and stepped out of the secluded room. Regardless of the silence, Kanda knew that he is being carefully watched by Komui's cameras. Komui expected him to protest to this mission. It is natural for Komui to suspect that he would steal the body and run away from the Order.

But Kanda is an exorcist; he would do his mission perfectly. He would never allow sacrifices to go in vain.

He readied his hands, despite the nauseous feeling that gripped him as he took in the fact that this person's arm was removed.

This person was slowly becoming a Noah, so the top brass ordered the HQ to retrieve the Innocence. There is still a chance that this person's Innocence could be useful; there is still a chance that this Exorcist once wielded the Heart.

Kanda's mission is to retrieve the Innocence completely and to check whether Tyki Mikk's Tease was purged by the Crown Clown, and whether the Crown Clown really fixed the Tease-induced hole in his heart.

An hour later, Allen Walker's chest is torn open, blood tainting the table and Kanda's hands crimson.

Kanda's hands are still trembling, along with his voice, as he called out to the direction of Komui's camera: "No Tease. The Crown Clown is gluing his heart."

There was a long pause from the other end before Komui spoke with a tone of finality. "Retrieve the Innocence."

The dark-haired teen nodded, not trusting his voice to remain unwavering. There should be no hesitation; Allen would also want this. He would never want himself to be turned into a Noah; he would never want his Innocence to help in defeating the Order.

Allen's heart is literally in Kanda's hands, sluggish but still beating. Allen's still alive.

Kanda closed his eyes, faintly remembering Allen's sickeningly-sweet smiles, his snow-white hair, his silver eyes, his idiotic ideals, his compassionate feelings. Allen's kisses have always burned, hot and slick, despite his innocent appearance. Allen has always loved teasing Kanda, pushing him to his limits. Kanda has always loved doing the same to that moron.

Kanda has always loved that moron—that moron whose heart is in his hands.

_My heart belongs to you, Kanda_.

His callused fingers gingerly touched the patch of silver that curled around Allen's heart. The _warmth_ of Innocence made Kanda's fingertips tingle.

_This is for the best_, Kanda reminded himself.

_If anything happens, Allen had said, I want you to be the one to kill me._ Kanda didn't know anything about the Earl's plan of converting Allen into the Fourteenth Noah at that time. Kanda didn't know anything.

He felt twin drops of liquid racing down his cheeks. Kanda forcefully closed his eyes, convincing himself that he wasn't crying and those drops are merely sweat, despite the freezing temperature of the room.

"No more heart," Kanda said to the camera, uncaring anymore that his voice trembled with held-back tears, plunging Mugen to Allen's heart.

A few seconds later and the last fragments of the Crown Clown are in Kanda's trembling hands.

Allen's heart stopped.


End file.
